1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer error detection device and a computer error detection method.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer includes a variety of components, for example a monitor, a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), a random-access memory (RAM), a power supply, an optical disc drive, a hard disk, a keyboard, and a mouse. When one component of the computer is damaged or malfunctions, the computer usually cannot work normally. Under this condition, when the faulty computer is powered on, a buzzer can generate and emit a warning sound to indicate which component of the computer is damaged or is malfunctioning. However, only a skilled person can easily distinguish which component is damaged or is malfunctioning according to the warning sound. A general user may find it very difficult to trace the fault and repair the computer simply according to the warning sound.
Therefore, a computer error detection device having function to overcome the above-described shortcomings is desired. A related computer error detection method is also desired.